


Bravely Bold Sir Tyler

by tales_from_a_vagabond



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_from_a_vagabond/pseuds/tales_from_a_vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Tried to rescue you from being mugged, but instead got knocked out and you still got your wallet stolen' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravely Bold Sir Tyler

Tyler never thought of himself as the hero type, but he couldn't just stand by and watch some guy get mugged

The mugger had his victim pressed up against the brick wall of one of the buildings surrounding the alley. With a gun pointed at the victim's head, the mugger demanded that the victim give up his wallet, phone, and any other valuable possessions in a harsh whisper.

The mugger had his full attention on threatening his victim, so sneaking up behind him was no problem. The victim saw Tyler approaching and got a look on his face that read 'What are you doing?'

"Hey... Hey you!" Tyler stuttered, hoping the mugger couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice. Tyler tried to stand up taller when the mugger turned his head to look at Tyler.

"Who the fuck are you?" The mugger asked, keeping the gun pointed at the guy against the wall.

"You let him go....or else!" Tyler demanded, trying to force all the confidence he had into his voice.

"Or else what?" The mugger sneered, turning his body a bit more to face Tyler.

"Uh... You'll be sorry if you don't!" Tyler exclaimed. Tyler put his fist up like he had seen people do in movies.

The mugger swinging his fist at Tyler was the last thing he saw before the ground rushed to meet his face.

 

Tyler woke up to blinding lights overhead and to a steady beeping noise. Rubbing his eyes, Tyler sat up and looked around. Scanning the white painted room, Tyler noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed. Playing on their phone, they were entirely invested and hadn't noticed Tyler waking up. Tyler recognized them as the guy he had attempted to save. Being in the bright room instead of the dimly light alley way gave Tyler a better look of his damsel in distress.

The guy had short curly-ish hair that was dyed a bright blue. The guy sported a nose ring as well as gages.

After a few minutes, Tyler cleared his throat, causing the guy sitting in the chair to look up at Tyler.

The guy who looked about Tyler's age gave him a warm friendly smile. "Hey you're awake."

Tyler returned the smile. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You're the one that got punched." The guy responded with a snort.

"Yeah it seems like my heroic attempt to save you backfired..." Tyler spoke sheepishly.

"It was bravely stupid what you did. He could have killed you." The guy told Tyler, concern in his voice.

"I'm okay and you are to. How did you get away?" Tyler asked.

"Well after he knocked you out, I just threw my wallet at him. Then, I called an ambulance for you after that crook ran off." The guy explained.

"So you lost your wallet?" Tyler questioned.

"No. I know where it is. That guy has it." The guy stated.

Tyler glanced down at his hands as he spoke, "So my attempt at heroism was for nothing."

The scraping sound of a chair moving on the tile filled the room as blue-haired-boy scooted closer to the bed.

"Yeah, but in the end I appreciate what you tried to do. Even though it was dangerous." The guy said, giving a warm smile, with his eyes crinkling at the ends.

Tyler smiled back at him, "I'm Tyler by the way."

"Alas, my hero has a name! Many stories shall be written of the brave hero Tyler," Josh exclaimed, pretending to swoon, "I'm Josh."

 

While the hero, Tyler with his brave attempt to conquer the monster that terriozed the prince failed, he did, in the end, get the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me how to write endings cause I sure as hell don't know 
> 
> PS. Title is a reference to Spamalot's Sir Robin  
> PSS. idk Tyler in this story is nothing like Sir Robin if you've seen Spamalot idk


End file.
